


Solo un poco

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Alrededor de su tercer encuentro sin ropa, Nishinoya se propuso estudiar los puntos deliciosos de Asahi. Gracias a eso, ha recolectado la información suficiente para despertar sus bajos instintos bien ocultos. Ahora mismo hay un patrón del que ha comenzado a percatarse, por lo que busca el momento adecuado para ponerlo a prueba.Kinktober 2018, Día 10: Halar del cabello.





	Solo un poco

**Author's Note:**

> Dio la casualidad de que el tema del 10/10 cayera perfecto para hacer AsaNoya, así que este también cuenta como mi celebración por el cumpleaños de Nishinoya :'D

Alrededor de su tercer encuentro sin ropa, Nishinoya se propuso estudiar los puntos deliciosos de Asahi. Memorizaría de qué manera tocarlo en ciertas partes para sacarle alguno de esos breves —en su mayoría— sonidos que le hacían crecer más que solo el ego, dónde le gustaba más que usara su boca y qué debía evitar. Así, ha recolectado la información suficiente para despertar sus bajos instintos bien ocultos.

Fue muy sencillo identificar la sensibilidad de su pecho y un poco más trabajoso el hallar el punto exacto donde posar sus labios debajo de la oreja para que jadee. No debe succionar muy fuerte a menos que esa zona esté siempre oculta para el resto; no es muy fan de los chupones ni de ninguna marca que tarde más de una noche en borrar su rastro. Le encanta que peine sin orden su cabello con los dedos al terminar, también puede rascarle la cabeza; la barba es un asunto aparte. No se le da hablar sucio, la vergüenza lo mata; mas ha notado cuánto le prende —por mucho que intente negarlo— que sea él quien suelte obscenidades. Le incomoda que haya mucho fluido en su rostro al acabar un oral, así que se asegura de tragar lo más que pueda y de relamerse tan pronto esté listo.

También se ha fijado en qué prefiere cuando le está dando placer, porque hay muchas cosas que parecen contradictorias a su personalidad. Las primeras veces contuvo la voz solo un poco, pensando que Asahi entraría en pánico si gritaba muy fuerte; sin embargo, una vez que estaban seguros de que nadie merodearía por los alrededores, se le ocurrió darle libertad al volumen que podía alcanzar y, aunque sí ligeramente más sonrojado sobre su sonrisa aún más nerviosa, su novio se le unió en el ruido —mucho más moderado, claro— y se vio muy satisfecho. Lo de las conversaciones calientes también fue una sorpresa, pues creía que ni siquiera aceptaría esas palabras de su parte.

No obstante, hay un patrón del que ha comenzado a percatarse, solo que es algo con lo que teme experimentar sin estar muy seguro. Son detalles muy pequeños que no asociaría muy deprisa. Todo empieza cuando muerde sus pezones y le es imposible guardarse el gemido en la garganta o en la boca cerrada; siempre termina con la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca hecha un óvalo. Al inicio se lo atribuyó a que esa es una de sus zonas más sensibles, pero más tarde descubriría que los mordiscos en la parte interna de los muslos también le hacen aprisionar sus labios entre sus dientes.

Casi cada vez que se unen frente a frente, Nishinoya tiene la oportunidad de aferrarse a sus hombros y espalda. Es más probable que ocurra cuando su espalda reposa en la cama y Asahi lo cubre con su amplio torso. Podría complacerse con arrugar todavía más las sábanas al encerrarlas en puños apretados, pero nada es mejor que aumentar el contacto físico y abrazarle a la altura de los omoplatos; ahí es cuando sus uñas se suman al juego. Por el asunto de las marcas, se asegura —lo trata— de que su rastro rojizo solo permanezca por unos minutos; tampoco le gustaría herirlo de veras. Lo interesante es que, incluso cuando las clava, no hay quejas.

Lo que sí ha comprobado es que le agrada  _mucho_  que rasque algunas extensiones de piel con algo más de fuerza que lo habitual. Dejar dibujos en un rosa brillante que se desvanece por sí solo en la redondez trasera se ha vuelto un nuevo entretenimiento y en buen sustituto de las nalgadas que se niega a recibir. Gracias a eso, su teoría se ha fortalecido. Hoy está dispuesto a agregar más evidencia con otra acción que no ha planeado, pues actuará sobre la marcha.

Tampoco es que sea muy sencillo armar estrategias mientras es despojado de su ropa y una textura rasposa acompaña a los besos que riega por su cuello y clavículas. Solo debe ser paciente, aguardar, identificar un buen momento.

La voracidad de Asahi parece estar muy en alto, porque no demora en retirarle hasta el bóxer ni en sentarlo al borde de la cama. En otros tres segundos, lo tiene de rodillas frente a él, en medio de sus piernas que acaba de separar. En el siguiente momento, sus manos se mantienen acariciando sus muslos a la vez que el calor de su boca lo envuelve con facilidad. A veces siente celos por las diferencias entre sus tallas que le impiden tomarlo hasta la base como lo hace él, pero es un pensamiento que no ocupa su mente por mucho.

— _Oh_ , Asahi… —Sus dedos se van a deshacer su peinado. Como antes ha protestado por las ligas que le cuesta conseguir después de que las tira al suelo, decide ponérsela como pulsera. Al instante, aparta su flequillo detrás de las orejas para que no estorbe.

Pasa cerca de un minuto con las manos quietas sobre su cabeza hasta que, de la nada, jadea tanto por la lengua que tienta a la punta de su erección como por la aparición de una idea. No es necesario parar lo que están haciendo; solo debe atrapar algunos mechones aleatorios y halarlos hacia atrás.

— _Hm_. —Retrocede tanto que sus labios lo sueltan, mas no le importa más de lo que le llama la atención ese bajo gemido que está lejos de estar en desacuerdo con algo.

—¿Asahi? —Arquea una ceja, porque este resultado no lo habría imaginado.

Asahi solo abre los ojos lo suficiente para verlo. Su única respuesta —que ni siquiera es voluntaria,  _vamos_ — es un sonrojo más fuerte que se extiende hasta sus orejas seguido de una corta lamida al costado antes de rodearlo nuevamente. No le aparta la mirada de encima, raro, suele avergonzarle el contacto visual en estos casos. Avanza hasta unos centímetros antes de llegar a la base, frena. Nishinoya inclina la cabeza a un lado sin entender qué sucede, por qué enrojece más con cada segundo.

—No tienes que mirarme, Asahi. —Acaricia sus mejillas para aliviarlo si es que ha acertado.

Su novio se aparta sin mucha gracia.

—No es eso. —Por fin voltea hacia un lado.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo… lo que hiciste antes —murmura muy bajo.

—¿Lo que hice antes…? —repite mientras procesa la información—.  _Oh._  —Sonríe con malicia cuando hace una prueba, halando su cabello para que todo su rostro viera hacia arriba. ¡Su improvisación fue exitosa!—. ¿No duele?

—Mientras no me lo arranques, no mucho. Es un buen dolor.

—Tenía razón —susurra, incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te gusta el dolor!

— _¡No!_  —Prolonga el sonido aun después de esconder el rostro contra el muslo derecho de Nishinoya, quien suelta una risilla por lo gracioso que se escucha pegado a su piel.

—Sé que no es  _todo_  el dolor, solo cosas pequeñas. —Traza círculos grandes en su espalda con la palma de la mano.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —Su voz no parece ser capaz de subir de volumen.

—Tardé un poco en conectar los puntos, pero sí. —Asahi se hunde más contra él—. Oh, vamos, que no te dé pena.

—¿No es raro?

—Nah. Es interesante viniendo de ti, debo admitir, pero no es raro. Ya no me sentiré mal por querer pellizcarte.

—¿Quieres pellizcarme? —Revela solo la mitad de la cara.

—¡Quiero que sigas lo que estabas haciendo para practicar lo que acabo de descubrir!

Unos segundos más de vergüenza, y Asahi se recupera lo suficiente para regresar a su posición anterior con la novedad de que Nishinoya es ahora quien guía el vaivén de su cabeza con las manos hechas puños en su largo cabello, perfecto para esto. 


End file.
